


Shore leave moment

by MissHammer



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gift Exchange, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some shore leave time, gone not so unscathed, but still a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore leave moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> This was done for Happy-Trekmas community challenge on the last winter holiday. :)


End file.
